Fantasy in the Sky
Fantasy in the Sky was a fireworks performance at Disneyland Paris from 1993 to 2005 in Marne-la-Vallee, France, Disneyland in Anaheim, California from 1958 to October 1999, shortly again in 2004, and at the Magic Kingdom in Lake Buena Vista, Florida, until 2003. History Walt Disney requested a fireworks show against the backdrop of Sleeping Beauty Castle at Disneyland in 1958, to keep guests at the park for longer hours and provide much needed night-time entertainment. The show was extremely popular, and became a vital component of the Disneyland experience. When the second Disney park, the Magic Kingdom, opened in Florida in 1971, it was only natural to duplicate the show there. The predecessors to Walt Disney Creative Entertainment, the company who create all the entertainment for Disney parks worldwide, were able to produce a much larger show with a bigger budget and more space to work with--Cinderella Castle is almost three times taller than its Californian cousin. As the shows aged, many guests began to leave out the fireworks in their visits as they had seen them so many times. In late 1999, to celebrate Disneyland's 45th anniversary, the Disneyland Entertainment team produced a lavish fireworks production to replace the old show, Believe... There's Magic In The Stars. Many guests formed an emotional attachment to the show, especially when the company created a new additional section of the show, for Christmas, Believe... In Holiday Magic. Believe was itself replaced in 2005 with a special fireworks extravanganza, Remember... Dreams Come True, celebrating Disneyland's fiftieth birthday, making it the most expensive fireworks show Disney has ever developed. Believe was actually discontinued in 2004. At the Magic Kingdom, Fantasy in the Sky was only discontinued in 2003. Following the example of Believe at Disneyland, Walt Disney Creative Entertainment developed another show aimed at creating emotional responses among guests, and the result was Wishes. The show was an instant hit, and the theme of the show became the official Magic Kingdom song, as well as forming the base music for Remember at Disneyland. In 2005, the show was extravagantly updated with two additional tags (like the Believe holiday tag) for Halloween and Christmas respectively--both included additions such as releasing fireworks all around the theme park from launch sites surrounding the Seven Seas Lagoon, not just the castle area. HalloWishes and Holiday Wishes became hits in their own right. A third special themed fireworks show, Magic, Music and Mayhem, was created in 2007 for Mickey's Pirate and Princess Party and has become a hit in its first two seasons. Two more special fireworks shows debuted in 2008 themed to Independence Day and New Years' Eve, listed below. At Disneyland Paris, Fantasy in the Sky was discontinued in 2005 to make way for Wishes, a multimedia version of the Magic Kingdom's nighttime fireworks display. Wishes has been performed every year since 2005. The new show was produced in honor of Disneyland's fiftieth anniversary. Fantasy in the Sky was sometimes known as Tinkerbell's Fantasy in the Sky or Fantasy in the Sky with Tinkerbell! in Disney literature. Special Performances At Disneyland, Fantasy in the Sky was brought back from retirement to feature at the 2004 and 2005 July 4th celebrations and on New Years' Eve in 2005 through 2007. A 2008 revival was cancelled due to high winds. At the Magic Kingdom, it has been performed every year on the 30th and 31st of December, as well as on July 3–4, the July 3rd and 4th shows being held in 360 degrees around the park and the Seven Seas Lagoon concurrently. However, WDW has announced new fireworks shows to replace Fantasy for Independence Day ("Disney's Celebrate America: A 4th of July Concert in the Sky"). Fantasy in the Sky did return to Disneyland and Walt Disney World for the 2009 New Year Celebration. Soundtrack Disneyland Version *"Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah" (from'' Song of the South'') *"A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes" (from Cinderella) *''Mary Poppins'' **"Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious" **"Let's Go Fly a Kite" *"It's a Small World" (from it's a small world) *''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' **"Whistle While You Work" **"Heigh-Ho" *"Mickey Mouse March" (from The Mickey Mouse Club) *"The Anaheim Song" Magic Kingdom Version (1971-1998) *"When you Wish Upon a Star" (from Pinnochio) (opening for the 25th anniversary version) *"Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah" (from Song of the South) *"A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes" (from Cinderella) *''Mary Poppins'' **"Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious" **"Let's Go Fly a Kite" *"It's a Small World" (from it's a small world) *''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' **"Whistle While You Work" **"Heigh-Ho" *"Mickey Mouse March" (from The Mickey Mouse Club) *"Remember the Magic (WDW 25th Anniversary encore)" Magic Kingdom Version (1999-2003) *''Peter Pan'' **"The Second Star to the Right" **"You Can Fly, You Can Fly, You Can Fly" *"I've Got No Strings" (from Pinocchio) *"It's a Small World" (from it's a small world) *"Grim Grinning Ghosts" (from The Haunted Mansion) *"The Ballad of Davy Crockett" (from Davy Crockett, King of the Wild Frontier) *"Yo Ho (A Pirate's Life for Me)" (from Pirates of the Caribbean) *"Under the Sea" (from The Little Mermaid) *"A Whole New World" (from Aladdin) *"When You Wish upon a Star" (from Pinocchio) *Reprise of "A Whole New World" Disneyland Paris Version *''Peter Pan'' **"You Can Fly, You Can Fly, You Can Fly" **"Following the Leader" **"What Made the Red Man Red" **"Never Smile at a Crocodile" **"A Pirate's Life" **"The Elegant Captain Hook" **Reprise of "You Can Fly, You Can Fly, You Can Fly" **Reprise of "Never Smile at a Crocodile" (plays as the exit music for the show) Sources & External Links *Wikipedia Category:Former shows Category:Former entertainment Category:Former Walt Disney World entertainment Category:Former Magic Kingdom entertainment Category:Former Disneyland entertainment Category:Former Disneyland Paris entertainment